


those who favor fire

by derheck



Series: taz drabblets [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derheck/pseuds/derheck
Summary: But as she flips through the channels something- something catches her eyes.  Quickly, she flips back, having accidentally skipped the channel due to the repetitive moment of her thumb on the remote and her brain not quite being fast enough to react.And she sees her.(A little ficlet of Aubrey first discovering her powers and passion for magic)





	those who favor fire

**Author's Note:**

> written really late at night on tumblr messages

It’s a hot summer day, much like summer days usually are.  There’s nothing too unusual about this day in particular, nothing that really sets it aside from the summer days prior to this one.  It’s just another boring day, really, in the Little household.  It’s too hot to play outside and there’s nothing on TV.   

A nine year old Aubrey flips through the channels, looking for something, anything, that will alleviate her boredom.  She’s read all her library books and colored earlier this morning, so really, the only thing left was TV.  

But of course, it’s that time of day that she likes to call the dead zone.  Like yes, there’s stuff on TV, but it’s just boring cop shows and stuff for little kids; nothing that she likes or would be interested in actually  watching.   

But as she flips through the channels something- something catches her eyes.  Quickly, she flips back, having accidentally skipped the channel due to the repetitive moment of her thumb on the remote and her brain not quite being fast enough to react.   

And she sees _her_.   

A gorgeous woman in a long black dress, sequins glinting brightly in the spotlight, her red lips in a smirk.  She’s on a stage, in front of an audience, and they’re going crazy, cheering and applauding.

Enraptured, Aubrey scoots a little closer to the television.

She’d changed it just in time to see the woman begin a magic trick and it dawns on Aubrey that she’s a magician.  She watches as the magician takes a volunteer and performs some complicated card trick.  The crowd cheers again.  And then she does another trick, and another, and another.

Already, Aubrey is amazed, mystified by the magician’s allure and tricks.  She’s disappointed when the magician announced that this trick is her last of the show, because it’s all over too, too quickly. But she savors it, watching the magician snap her fingers and do a wave and suddenly there’s a burst of flames and the flames are dancing on the magician’s hands.  Aubrey’s vision is swimming and she’s shocked to find she’s in tears.  But she can’t help it.  There’s a yearning inside her as she watches the magician.  

She wants that.   

She wants to be just like her.

Aubrey looks at her own small hands, covered in colors from the markers she’d used earlier, and tries moving her hands like the magician did, snapping her fingers, doing the gestures, _everything_ , and she sees it.   

For a _second_ she sees it.

There was definitely a spark, a wisp of something that resembled the babiest of flames.  So small you’d think it was the a trick of the light.  

But Aubrey, she knows what she saw.  

And something inside her ignites.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading xx  
> u can find me on tumblr at blupsjeans


End file.
